


A Different Kind of Magic

by 19fandomsandcounting



Series: Fluffy Fandom One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Kissing, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Reader, it's after he's "attacked" by buckbeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19fandomsandcounting/pseuds/19fandomsandcounting
Summary: Draco x Ravenclaw!ReaderIt's your third year at Hogwarts - your third year of harboring a crush on Draco Malfoy. You've been content to just be his friend, but what happens when you find out his feelings aren't quite platonic either?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Fluffy Fandom One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	A Different Kind of Magic

“That was insanely stupid,” you grumble, arms crossed. “I know you don't like Hagrid, but you could have gotten seriously hurt because you didn't listen to him!”

Draco sighs. “You weren't even there, how'd you know what happened?”

You arch an eyebrow at him. “I have my sources. And even if I didn't, it's soaring around the school how a hippogriff scratched you.” You sigh, eyeing the bandages wrapped around his arm. Gently you add, “You need to be more careful, Draco. We've got four more years here. Next time, you might get something more than just a scratch.”

“I know,” he says, and you can tell he means it. His grey eyes meet yours. “Why do you care what I do, though? What's it to you?”

You stare at him, a little dumbfounded. How could he not know? Surely he's joking- but those grey eyes tell you he's sincere.

You've known Draco Malfoy for years. In some complicated way, you know the two of you are related - what with there being so few pureblooded wizards nowadays - but you've always thought of him like the brother you never had.

Or, since arriving at Hogwarts, as the boyfriend you'd never had.

He doesn't need to know that, though. Not if he can't see it for himself.

“I've known you since the day you were born, Draco. We've been best friends since before we could talk. How could I not care about you?”

He looks out the library window, almost bashfully. “Sorry. I should have figured that one out.”

His admission makes you laugh. “You're right, you should've. Now, do you need a copy of the notes from class?”

“Well…” he begins, and you roll your eyes.

“Wipe that grin off your face, moron. If I find out you already took notes, or if someone else gave them to you, you're in big trouble, mister.” You prod his scratched arm. “More trouble than a hippogriff could ever cause you.”

He gives you a disbelieving look. “Oh really? And what trouble could the likes of you cause me?”

You bite your lower lip as you think. “Well, being your best friend has its perks. I'm sure Harry would enjoy hearing all about that teddy bear you sleep with…”

“Leave Boris out of it,” he huffs. “This is what I get for making a Ravenclaw friend, isn't it?”

You shake your head cheerfully. “A Slytherin would do the same.” The impact of your words hits you. “ Ew, a Slytherin would do the same. No, I'm sure I could come up with something better.”

His eyes widen. “No, no, tell Potter that. Please.”

You arch an eyebrow at him. “Alright, if you say so,” you tease, standing up.

He scowls at you. “Tch. You're bluffing. Do you even know where Potter is?”

“Mhm, he's at Quidditch practice right now.”

“And why do you know that? Wait, let me guess, because you've got a thing for him like every other girl in our year.”

You frown. “No, actually, because I let him borrow a book of mine. He said he'd give it back today after he was done with Quidditch practice, before dinner.”

This only earns you another scoff. “But that's the reason you lent him the book though, isn't it?”

Your head cocks as you look at him. “Oi, is there something wrong?”

“Nothing of the sort.”

“Liar.” You sit back down. When he doesn't say anything, you ask, “Draco, will you please talk to me? I'm getting a little worried about you.”

He doesn't meet your eye. “What's it matter? You could be worrying over Saint Potter instead.”

“Draco.”

“Precious Potter, with that precious scar, and-”

“ _Draco._ ”

At your firm voice, he glances up. “What.”

“I have one question, and I'd like you to answer it honestly.”

He sighs. You can tell he's irritated. “Fine, whatever. What is it?”

“Are you jealous?”

Whatever he'd thought it would be, that wasn't it. “No! No way! What - no! What would make you think that?”

You cross your arms. “I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Liar.”

After a glaring contest, he relents. “Maybe I'm a tad jealous.”

“Of?”

He sends another glare your way. “Isn't it obvious? I'm jealous of how much you talk about Potter. I don't like it. Call me controlling, possessive, whatever. I just… don't like it.”

You have to shove your hand to your mouth to keep from laughing too hard. “ _That's_ what you're concerned about?”

“Knock it off,” he says, flicking you with his good hand. “I'm serious.”

“Sorry, sorry, that was - that was entirely the wrong response. But if you're worried about losing your best friend, well, then you must really think low of me. I could never leave you. I _would_ never leave you.”

He once again fails to meet your gaze. “It's not that I'm concerned about,” he tells you quietly.

“Then what-”

“I've had a damn crush on you, you bloody idiot. I don't want Potter dating you.”

Your heart starts beating out of your chest, and suddenly you're finding it hard to keep your composure. “Have you now?” you manage to say evenly.

That brings his eyes up to yours. “Yeah. And here I was, thinking I'd been so obvious.”

“Well, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one,” you say, standing up and moving over to him.

“I - what?”

“I thought I was being pretty obvious too. Maybe we're both just blind,” you say with a shrug. You sit on his lap, straddling him. His surprised expression makes you laugh.

“You want me to move?” you offer when he still doesn't react.

“Mm. Stay,” he growls softly.

His good hand reaches up and tucks a piece of hair behind your ear. His hand stays there, fingers tangling through the rest of your hair as he brings your head closer to his. One of your hands cups his cheek, the other wrapping his hair around your fingers. Your head tilts downwards as his tilts up.

A magic you've never known before weaves itself into the moment. Kissing your best friend is bliss. You've never felt so secure, surrounded by Draco and his warm scent.

When you break apart, you're both smiling like utter idiots. You curl up in his lap, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he draws gentle designs on your back.

“Thank you,” he says, his head resting protectively over yours.

“For what?” you ask into his chest.

“For being everything I ever needed.”

You laugh. “Don't tell me you're going sappy on me.”

He shifts, and you look each other in the eye. “Well, if you don't want sappy, then you don't want me. Is that what you're saying?”

“No!”

“I think it is,” he teases, and his body language threatens to dump you out of his lap.

“I disagree,” comes your reply as you wrap your arms around his neck. “I want you, every bit of you.”

“Is that so? And why is that?”

You stick your tongue out at him. “You know why.”

“But I want to hear you say it.”

You sigh, but it's not entirely from exasperation; a large portion of you is feeling very content. “I love you,” you whisper.

He nods. “I love you too,” he responds, pulling you close for another kiss. Against your lips his mumbles, “I always have.”

Before he can kiss away all of your thoughts, you mumble back, “And I always will.”

He hums in agreement, then the world melts away until the only thing you can think about are the arms holding you, the lips pressing against yours, and the luck that has brought you to your soulmate.


End file.
